


Something New

by Hawkerin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1500 word challenge, BDSM, Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: Just a smutty little story to satisfy a challenge of writing 1500 words.  Rose and the Doctor decide to try something different with a few toys that they picked up.





	

She had assured him multiple times as they purchased the few accessories that now lay on the bedside table, that she really wanted to try this with him.  Their physical relationship was still fairly new, but he was more than willing to try anything that made Rose happy.  Her safeword was Slitheen, and that was sure to stop any lustful thoughts in their tracks if she used it.  

 

“Is something wrong, Doctor?” she asked, looking a bit worried as he stood frozen in the doorway of his bedroom.  Rose had already changed into the red lace bra and panty set that they’d purchased and she approached him warily.  He could see her nipples pebbled in the cool air of his room beneath the flimsy lingerie and had to shake his head to clear his mind enough to answer her.

 

“No! No, I’m just - You’re absolutely sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” he questioned again.

 

“Yes.  The number of times you’ve asked me though, do you not want to anymore?” Rose wondered.  She twisted her fingers together worriedly and looked down to the floor, afraid to see if he disapproved of the whole idea.  Maybe something like this was just a human thing and he thought it was stupid.

 

“I want to.  I do.  Just, make sure and use your safeword if you don’t like it, please,” he assured her, taking both of her hands in his and kissing them softly.

 

“Don’t worry, Doctor.  I’m tougher than I look,” she answered with a wink and reached up to push his leather jacket off of his shoulders.

 

“Ah, ah,” he chastised, grasping her wrists before she could remove it. “That’s very naughty, Miss Tyler.  I think you’re forgetting just who’s in charge tonight.”

 

Her mouth fell open as he suddenly took control.  Oh, yes.  She had definitely had more than one daydream about her bad boy Doctor dominating her.  Keeping hold of her wrists, he walked her backward toward the bed until she had to sit on the edge.

 

“Lie down.  Hands over your head,” he instructed and she scooted back to the middle of the mattress, lying on his pillow with her hands above her.  He quickly used the handcuffs they’d bought to attach her wrists to the headboard and leaned down to kiss her roughly.

 

Rose moaned as his tongue battled with her own for a few moments, their breathing getting heavier through their noses until she had to break away.  Her chest was heaving now and the Doctor gazed at her darkly before reaching to unfasten her bra.  He took one breast into his mouth and palmed the other, pinching her nipple until she squealed and tried to wriggle away.  He used that as an excuse to give her a quick swat on the side of her hip, unable to reach her buttocks from her current position.

 

“Don’t you dare pull away from me, Miss Tyler,” he growled.  The Doctor stood up then and crossed his arms over his chest.  He was still fully dressed, leather jacket and all as he assessed her.  With a quick nod at his decision, he opened the bedside table drawer and took out something that he had purchased without her knowing.  She looked confused, not recognising what it was that he had in his hands.  She gasped in surprise as he attached first one, then the other nipple clamp on her.  They weren’t terribly tight, but both of them were new to this kind of play, so he didn’t want to overwhelm her.

 

“There now.  You can’t squirm your way away from that.  Now, on to what I really want to do,” he told her with a predatory grin.  

 

He pulled her knickers down her legs and off, then moved to kneel between her legs on the bed and lifted them over his shoulders.  The Doctor’s large hands cupped her bottom and squeezed as he buried his nose into her curls and smelled the musky scent of her arousal.  Rose found herself in a rather odd position, leaning up on her shoulders as her legs hung over him.  She couldn’t move at all with her hands chained to the headboard and she found the freedom to thrash roughly strangely satisfying.  Her pulse throbbed beneath the clamps, but she couldn’t focus on that pain at all when he suddenly buried his tongue inside of her.  His moan reverberated through her entire body and Rose could barely suppress the orgasm that was already threatening to crest.

 

The Doctor loved the taste of her.  After the first time he had touched her intimately, he had slipped his finger into his mouth and the look on Rose’s face when he did that assured him that the idea of having his mouth on her directly would be something she would certainly enjoy.  He had read a few books on the subject before this little adventure and decided that it was time to move his attentions to her clitoris.  The sounds she was making now were heavenly and when her legs tightened around him, he knew he had it right.  She was shaking now and he slowed down, licking the fluids up like he was drinking from the fountain of youth.  

 

Rose nearly collapsed after she came, her legs falling off of his shoulders as she caught her breath.  The Doctor was clearly not done with her yet, however, since he was unfastening his jeans as he looked down at her.  Rose’s skin was glowing with a sheen of sweat and a pink blush spread over her chest from the exertion.  He reached down to remove the nipple clamps and she cried out at the sudden pain from their release.  It shocked her out of her orgasmic haze and he shoved his pants out of the way before leaning down to enter her.  He thrust into her wet heat easily, despite his considerable size.

 

“Oh, Doctor!  Yes,” Rose gasped.

 

“Hush.  You’re always wandering off and getting into trouble.  Maybe this’ll teach you who you need to be listenin’ to,” he told her. The low rumble of his voice was erotic, no matter what he was saying.  “Ought to use these handcuffs more often to keep you beside me.”

 

“Yes,” she sighed, not really listening to his words, just the sound of his voice as he pounded into her harshly.

 

“Or maybe I’ll just stay here, buried inside of you forever.  The whole universe can go hang while we fuck each other for all eternity,” he rambled, eventually changing to a language not translated by the TARDIS.  It was beautiful, Rose decided, even if she didn’t know what he was saying.  She could ask him later, though he might not tell her, it was possible that these were words and promises that he wasn’t quite ready to voice to her properly.  While they were both very passionate in their physical relationship, and she was sure that he was in love with her almost as much as she loved him, neither of them had actually said the words aloud.

 

The Doctor sucked one of Rose’s tender nipples into his mouth and bit lightly, throwing her over the edge and into the abyss only seconds before he broke as well, shuddering against her a few times before falling next to her.  He reached up and clicked the handcuffs open almost immediately, pulling her wrists close to check them over for marks.  He stroked her skin softly as they both tried to catch their breath.

 

“Alright?” he whispered.

 

“Oh yes.  Thank you,” she sighed with a smile and gazed into his ice blue eyes that she was sure could see straight into her soul.  He had to know, right?  She didn’t really need to say it.  She was sure that he loved her, he had to be sure of the same from her.

 

“Did you like it?  Was there anything-?” he questioned, clearly unsure of himself.

 

“It was perfect, Doctor.  Wouldn’t change a thing,” she assured him.  “Although, I’d love to see a bit more of what’s underneath all those clothes.  The view is always spectacular.” 

 

“Is it now?  Not nearly as good as the view from here,” he insisted with a grin.

 

“Maybe next time, we should play Doctor,” she teased with a wink.

 

“Don’t know about that, but I’m sure we’ll think of something.  Wouldn’t mind turning the tables sometime either.  The idea of you in leather and in control nearly makes my considerable brain short out,” he admitted.

 

“There’s a thought.  Might require another shopping trip though.  You, my dear Doctor, might just need a riding crop to break you in,” she replied with a smirk.

 

He groaned at the very thought and closed his eyes, clearly imagining just what Rose would look like in a leather bustier and tall boots, ready to take command of him.  He was startled out of his little fantasy by Rose dragging a finger down his chest to the hem of his jumper.  


End file.
